


Blindfolds and Chocolate Fountains

by glancenuggets



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Akechi Goro, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Food Play, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oh wait, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Top Kurusu Akira, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Male Character, Trans Writer, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, food as lube, goro just gets tied to the bed that’s it, no it’s not, ok that’s it, there we go, uhhhh is that it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glancenuggets/pseuds/glancenuggets
Summary: Akira never really knew what to do with that chocolate fountain Ann got him, at least, not until he gets the bright idea to drizzle chocolate all over his boyfriend and eat it off of him. The idea expands after a while and well......Goro is in for a lot of pain.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Blindfolds and Chocolate Fountains

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know I have an ongoing fic to write but I had to write this asap  
> yes I’m still on my horny bullshit what else is new  
> I know I’m 5 or 6 days late but fuck it, this is my birthday gift to goro  
> happy birthday you bitchy bottom
> 
> Uhhhh anyway, here’s the song list lol:  
> Show Me - Alina Baraz & Galimatias  
> Fantasy - Mystery Skulls  
> Freekn’ You - Jodeci

He can’t see. Everything is dark, courtesy of the blindfold tied securely around his head. He can’t move either, silk rope keeping his arms and legs anchored to the bed he lays upon. Goro is completely naked, completely immobile, completely unseeing, completely vulnerable.

Despite that, he can still hear. He hears the soft whirring of a machine, and liquid cascading down metal. He can smell, too. He smells chocolate, melted chocolate to be exact.

He hears his boyfriend stand up and grab something that scrapes against a hard surface as Akira picks it up. Akira is leaning over Goro. Goro can feel it in the way the bed shifts under his boyfriend’s weight.

For a moment, there’s no sound at all, nothing to warn Goro before-

“Ah!” Goro cries out in pain and mild arousal.

He can feel, too. He feels a hot, viscous substance make contact with his skin. He whimpers and whines as it flows over his soft skin, scorching everything it touches. Akira drizzles hot, melted chocolate all over Goro’s body. Over his shoulders, his stomach, the soft mounds of his breasts.

“Talk to me baby, how does it feel?” Akira’s voice is smooth and sexy, deep dulcet tones like music to Goro’s ears.

“Mmnn, I-I, ah! I can’t- Hnnnng~” Goro lays there, whining and moaning as he writhes in pain and pleasure.

“Can’t even give me an answer, huh? Must feel really good, then,” Suddenly, Akira’s gloved hands are on Goro’s hips, and his lips are on Goro’s neck, slowly kissing down his body. “You wanna take it further?”

Goro nods frantically, gasping out a “mmff, more, ‘Kira~” in between moans. There’s a bit of movement, and then Goro feels something hot and slick poking at his entrance. Goro tenses up in anticipation.

White hot pain spreads throughout Goro’s inner walls as Akira’s chocolate-covered finger enters him. Akira thrusts his finger in and out of Goro’s hole, spreading the painful heat deeper and deeper. Akira begins to use two fingers, and the three after a while. Goro moans louder for each finger that enters him. He squirms around on the bed sheets, torn between trying to force Akira’s fingers deeper in, and trying to get away from the unbearable heat inside of him.

“Mmnn, Aki, I- oh!” Goro gasps in surprise as feels something warm and wet dragging up his body. It’s Akira’s tongue. Akira begins to lick the now room temperature chocolate off of his lover’s body, finger fucking his hole all the while.

“Hnng, ah! A-aki, Aki, please!” Overwhelmed with stimulation, Goro begins to beg.

“What do you want, baby? C’mon, tell me,” Akira leans in and whispers in Goro’s ear.

“I- hnng, I want- mmnnnn, fuck~” Goro can barely form a coherent sentence without a loud moan interrupting him.

“Shh, take your time babe,” Akira slows his fingers down, giving Goro a chance to speak.

“I- ah! W-want you to-mmnnn, fuck me- hnnng,” Goro whimpers as Akira pulls his fingers out of his now loose hole.

“Of course I can, honey,” There the sound of creaking bed springs, and Akira’s weight disappears from the bed. “Let me get ready first, though.” Goro hears footsteps, a drawer opening, and wrapper being opened. Then more footsteps, and the creak of the bed as Akira returns to his position between Goro’s legs. Goro can feel two hands gripping his hips, Akira’s hands holding him steady as he pushes in.

Akira enters him easily, and begins to pound into Goro right away. He thrusts hard and fast, quickly bringing Goro to the edge. 

“Ah! A-aki, I- ah~!” Goro’s mind has long since turned to mush, barely capable of any coherent thoughts. He lets out a series of moans and whines, the only coherent word coming out of his mouth being his lover’s name.

Goro is close; Akira can feel it in the way his lover tightens around him. Akira slows down, pulling out and pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace. Akira keeps Goro close, a few powerful thrusts away from going over the edge.

“Please... please Akira, I’m so close, please,” Goro rocks his hips, trying to force Akira deeper inside him.

“Hmm, I don’t know... I was thinking that maybe I could just drag this out for as long as possible,”

“No, no please, Akira, please let me come, please,” Goro begs frantically. Akira stops thrusting entirely.

“Come on, you gotta be more specific,” Goro may not be able to see, but he can almost hear Akira’s mischievous smirk from his tone of voice alone. Suddenly, he feels Akira’s hot breath on his ear, and hears a deep voice whisper to him, “Tell me how you want it, and I’ll give it to you.”

“Please... I want it hard... please, Akira,”

Without warning, Akira pulls out until only the head of his cock is still inside Goro and thrusts back in at full force. Goro cries out in surprise and arousal as Akira fucks him as hard and fast as possible. It doesn’t take very long for Goro to come, back arching, his whole body trembling like a leaf in the wind. Akira comes soon after, pushed over the edge by Goro’s orgasm.

Goro whimpers as Akira pulls out. He can feel the mattress shift with Akira’s weight. It seems like he’s about to get up and then... he doesn’t. Gloved hands caress Goro’s body, fondling his breasts, sliding over his stomach, finally resting at his hips.

“...Akira?” What is he doing? They’re done, right? What else could he possibly do to Goro? The mattress shifts again, dipping under Akira’s weight as he presumably lays down between Goro’s legs. “Akira, what are you doing?”

“Cleaning you up,” Goro can feel Akira’s breath on his skin. “You’ve still got chocolate inside you.” Suddenly, Akira’s tongue is in him, licking all over his walls.

“Akira, you can’t, I’m still- oooh fuck~” Goro quickly becomes a moaning, whining mess as Akira tongue fucks his overstimulated hole. Goro doesn’t last very long, tired from his previous orgasm. He comes with a shout of Akira’s name as his eyes roll back in his head under the blindfold. Akira removes his tongue from inside Goro and pushes himself up off the bed.

“There we go, now let’s clean up for real,” There’s some footsteps, the sounds of something being tossed in the trash can and something else being placed on a nearby shelf. The mattress one again dips under Akira’s weight and suddenly the silk rope tied to Goro’s ankle is being loosened, and then untied completely. Goro hears Akira shuffling around on the bed as he unties all of the ropes. Akira leans over Goro and unties the blindfold, then lays down next to his boyfriend. Goro turns to face Akira and drapes himself over Akira’s chest.

“How was it? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Akira wraps his arms around Goro, pulling him closer.

“It was fine, you didn’t hurt me. It felt good,” Goro giggles a bit, and if that isn’t the cutest noise Akira’s ever heard, he doesn’t know what is. “It was kind of thrilling, not knowing what you would do next.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Akira looks a bit worried. “...Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? That chocolate was really hot, especially when I was fingering you...”

“Akira, you worry too much. Of course it hurt, that was the point,” Goro looks up at Akira and puts a hand on his cheek. “But it wasn’t too much for me. It was perfect. _You_ were perfect.”

Akira smiles, “Alright, if you say so.” He yawns, and a moment later Goro yawns too. “Now how about we take a nap? I have a feeling we both need one.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Goro yawns again, and closes his eyes. Akira closes his eyes as well, and soon the two of them are fast asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me over two weeks to write this but it was worth it
> 
> Oh also  
> I have twitter now  
> So like if you wanna see my art or some of my progress on writing follow me on my main: @glancenuggets
> 
> But if you wanna see me scream into the void and hornypost(and occasionally post nsfw art/fic progress) follow me on my 18+ acc: @whoroakechi
> 
> Uhhh anyway don’t be afraid to leave a comment, feedback is always appreciated


End file.
